A web portal is a web site that combines information from a variety of different sources in a single web page. Typically, each information source is associated with a dedicated area on a web portal for displaying information and each dedicated area may be associated with a web browser frame.
Many users view web pages via a mobile device (e.g., tablet or smartphone). However, viewing and interacting with a web page portal that includes a variety of web browser frames can be difficult to view on a mobile device. Furthermore, a user may need to view the same web portal content on a mobile device as on a non-mobile device (e.g., a desktop computer). When viewing the same web portal on a mobile device that is normally viewed on a non-mobile device, a user may need to scroll up/down or right/left on their mobile device to view pertinent information. Not only does this make viewing a web portal difficult, but also time consuming.